coolcrew_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Loli Vampire
Loli Vampire is the most powerful member of the coolcrew. She isn't the most committed, but can save the day in an instant. Personality Loli Vampire is very immature, reckless, and playful. She can be a bit overconfident, but with her immense power it makes sense. She is a bit much around her friends, being overly nice or calling them weeb nicknames like 'senpai' and 'onii-chan.' For the most part she goes in doing things without thinking which has been successful most of the time. History Saga 1 Noah Diamond knew about Loli Vampire's power and kidnapped her in NDO facilities. Loli Vampire quickly broke out and enlisted to fight in the Great Diamond War and fought in every battle. She mainly fought along side Fabian Rodge and Gilgamesh. She was creeped by how creepy Gilgamesh would act around her and how embarrassing he was, although he was a powerful ally. Fabian Rodge and Loli Vampire bonded during the war, and Loli Vampire may have liked Rodge more than a friend. She did get to know Evan, Coulter, Matthew, Alec, Fabian, Sam, and Daniel a bit as well. Towards the end of the war, the three have been proven to be Ultimate Soldiers and are given this title and a medal each by Matthew. She is the most saddened by the loss of Fabian Rodge and is one of the four to go to his funeral. Saga 1.5 Loli Vampire stays with the coolcrew, even though a bit disappointed that Matthew was potentially a zex offender and had to be impeached. She soon gets promoted to a general which she's proud of. She helps fight against ISG, all over the states and travelling to D.C. She with the coolcrew and cjrgang force Grayson to resign, but the fight isn't over. A few days later, she says a riveting speech and many soldiers enlist to the coolcrew. With the overwhelming troops, her power, and Kanye West's help, Dotinga is quickly defeated and ISG is dissolved. Saga 2 Loli Vampire trains in her vampire mansion. Saga 3 Loli Vampire is still training, but gets a call from Coulter. He says that Will needs her help and she quickly rescues him and heals his wounds. She lets Will stay at her place until he can get a new home. Will asks if she wants to fight off Gru's minions and she joins. It's an easy fight, but a fun one. Saga 4 Loli Vampire is distracted by training to notice Gang Weed or fight them. Except one time when a few members tried to force her to be their girlfriends, she quickly eradicated them and went back to training. Saga 5 Loli Vampire has become the secretary of defense and war general of the United States. She stays with Alek when the coolcrew has to go off to save Will, Evan, Mattwo and Zorgus Brongus. One day, Gru attacks the white house. Loli Vampire almost destroys Gru but Gru freezes her when she's not looking. Category:Coolcrew Members Category:Characters